Super Bash Sisters - Tipping the Scales
by GrimGrave
Summary: Robin cupped her cheeks; she was warm, her heart beating against the inside of her ribcage. Do I…Do I like Sheik? Another installment in the SBS series. Strictly F!Robin x Sheik. Rated M for mature, adult themes. NotsafeForWork or children. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all (Nintendo) characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and their respective creators, as well as 3rd party creators. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

 _ **Super Bash Sisters**_

 _~Tipping the Scales~_

It was all so exciting! This strange new world had so much to offer, and the most exciting feature was the fighting tournament known as "Super Smash Brothers Tournament" – which was also the most confusing part. While the majority of the participants were male, there were a good handful of female fighters present! Surely the "brothers" part could be changed…?

Robin's train-of-thought was interrupted as she narrowly dodged her opponent's attack. The tactician had not been introduced to every participant yet, and this nimble warrior – Sheik, as his name was – was one of the few she knew next to nothing about. He was an enigma and it intrigued the Ylissean, partly because of the thrill of fighting someone unknown; an enemy she had to formulate a strategy around on the go rather than in advance.

…But also because she wanted to see him unmasked. Robin had encountered Sheik only once before, and only briefly. He was mysterious, and that same mystery had gradually lured her in. Like getting her hands on a new, ancient tome, the snow-haired woman couldn't leave him be.

From what she could tell, Sheik was agile and excelled in hand-to-hand combat, but anyone could tell with one look at him. The real insight – which Robin had gathered the hard way – was that Sheik had many tricks up his sleeves, from hidden weapons to techniques that allowed him to vanish and reappear at will. In close combat, he had the upper hand…

But Robin had her own aces up her sleeves.

The tactician smiled confidently as she dodged out of the way and, as expected, the blonde warrior was quick to follow.

 _´That's right, follow me. Just a bit closer…!´_

Sheik dashed and closed in on the tactician in a split-second –

 _´Time to tip the scales!´_ **"Nosferatu!"**

The warrior froze in his tracks as shadowy magic engulfed him, building up his damage while healing the snow-haired woman.

 _´This should keep me out of harm's way for a while longer,´_ Robin mused as she continuously channelled the dark spell _._ However, it could only immobilize Sheik for so long; a few quick kicks to the white-haired woman's stomach sent the pale-haired woman flying backwards.

Robin let out a wheezy groan as she tumbled across the sand of the coliseum. Her stomach was aching and the whirling sand hindered her sight long enough for her opponent to close in and land a series of knife-hand strikes across the tactician's abdomen, knocking her further back.

 _´Damn it…!´_ The Ylissean coughed as sand whirled around her. _´I need to use Nosferatu again…´_

"You should give up." How was it possible for his voice to both sound intimidating _and_ gorgeous? "You are cornered and badly injured. I have the advantage."

Tch! The tactician hadn't come this far – hadn't lead Chrom's army to victory countless times – because she had given up. She had been in similar situations where triumph seemed impossible before, and this would not end any differently!

Confident, Robin forced herself to stand and whipped out her Fire Tome as it glowed faintly red. "Arcfire!"

The tiny fireball burst into a pillar of flame as it hit the ground before her. If the tactician could just trap her opponent –

Sheik vanished before her eyes and a shiver shot down the Ylissean's spine as her opponent spoke from behind, "You should have given up. Forgive me for this."

Before Robin understood what he meant by that, she was launched out of the coliseum.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The match had not gone as well as the tactician had hoped; not only did Sheik outclass her but the illusive warrior was nearly unscathed at the end of the battle.

Disappointing and perhaps infuriating as it was, Robin was still, for the lack of a better word, _happy_ to have fought against him. She had wanted to approach him in one way or another ever since she first laid her eyes on him. The way he kept to himself and rarely talked to anyone reminded Robin of Lon´qu with his gynophobia and "lone-wolf" demeanour, and she had even managed to befriend him!

She was willing to bet that there was a handsome face hiding behind the cloth as well…And speaking of Sheik –

"It was a good effort, Miss Robin," the blonde stated as he walked up to her. "Don't take the loss to heart."

Good Heavens, his voice was music to her ears. Giddy as she was, though, Robin played it off as cool as possible. "Oh, don't worry. Any experience is good experience; I'll remember this and use what I've seen to come up with a strategy specifically against you."

The young man chuckled lowly. "What an honour to receive from the famous master tactician. I'm looking forward to our next encounter then, Miss Robin."

Heat swiftly rushed to the snow-haired woman's cheek, but Sheik vanished in a cloud of smoke before she could reply. Perhaps that was for the best; she was certain she was grinning out of sheer joy from ear to ear.

She was looking forward to their next encounter as well.

She blinked. Something at the back of her mind told her something was amiss.

Robin cupped her cheeks; she was warm, her heart beating against the inside of her ribcage.

 _´Do I…Do I like Sheik?`_

 **X.x.X.x.X**

A day passed. When not participating in matches, Robin found herself reading (her room had generously been gifted with a personal library) and/or planning strategies against the other residents of the mansion.

But perhaps more often than not nowadays, no matter what she was doing at the time, her mind returned to the dashing young warrior. Robin wanted to see him unmasked and… well, get to know him. What else was there to it?

Sheik reminded her greatly of Lon'qu, another thought she kept thinking back on; she had wanted (and managed!) to befriend the Feroxian back then, partly because he was that mysterious fellow who kept to himself. Then again, Sheik wasn't as anti-social as Lon'qu, nor had he gynophobia.

…

Then again, Sheik was _way cooler_ than Lon'qu, and a lot more…mysteriously enticing was one silly way to put it. And that smoky voice that had her pleasure receptors reacting –

"Robin?"

The pale-haired woman startled and spun around, her expression immediately calmer. "Oh, Lucina! How are things?"

The Ylissean princess smiled at her. "I am well, thank you. Forgive me, I didn't mean to walk in unannounced. Is everything alright?"

The tactician arched an eyebrow questionably. "Of course it is. What makes you think otherwise?"

Lucina chuckled. "Well, I knocked on the door but you didn't answer, and since you tend to be absorbed in your thoughts, I stepped inside…You were pacing around your room with a big smile on your face."

Heat immediately rushed to Robin's face. "T-That was –! I-I m-mean, it wasn't –!"

"Don't worry, I won't pry," said the cobalt-haired girl and chuckled. "I'm glad that you are happy, Robin."

Robin sighed with relief. "Thank you, Lucina…"

The Ylissean princess giggled. "I merely wanted to pay you a visit, maybe talk a little – unless you mind? I don't want to disturb you."

The tactician smiled and softly laughed. A proper conversation could help her take Sheik off her mind for a little while and let her relax. The enigmatic warrior really had a talent for having her worked up without even being around.

…Which was quite arousing and frightening at the same time.

"Of course I don't mind, Lucina," said Robin. She gestured towards the table and chairs at the other end of her room, near one of the bookshelves. "Let's take a seat, for starters. Can I offer you tea, by any chance?"

"I'm fine, thank you," the swordswoman replied and took her seat. She immediately looked around the shelves, clearly searching for something. Even as the white-haired woman sat down opposite her, the younger girl looked around.

"…Is there something you wanted, Lucina?" Robin finally asked. The look on the bluette's face had the tactician giggling. It was as if she had caught her with her hand in the cookie-jar.

"N-No!" Lucina exclaimed. Her cheeks were slightly reddened and her gaze was shyly cast downwards. "I... Uhm, have you heard? We are having a team battle tomorrow."

Robin's heart skipped a quick, happy beat. "O-Oh, is that right? Who is t-the other two?" She was nervous, giddy. It was a fool's hope that Sheik would be participating…

"It's the two of us against Sheik and Zelda…" said Lucina.

So Robin guessed that she was indeed a fool. But a happy fool, at least; her lips tightened to not smile as broadly and sheepishly as she would have wanted.

"I…I see!" she replied and cleared her throat. "That will be interesting!"

"Yes...I suppose…" the bluette meekly replied. She wasn't looking at Robin, rather peered absentmindedly around, although she kept casting quick glances towards the bookshelves…

Something (or **someone** ) was occupying the young girl's mind and Robin debated whether or not she should call Lucina out on it. If that was indeed the case, and Lucina had come here for a reason beyond telling her about the match tomorrow…

Robin got up from her seat and headed towards the easternmost bookshelf. As much as these books were in a complete mess to anyone else, the tactician had memorized each and every one of them and knew by heart where which book was. She picked one from the second shelf and dusted it off before returning to her guest.

The girl hadn't even noticed Robin had been away until the latter slammed the book down on the table, startling her.

"I can't tell whether or not this is the case," she said. "But this is the book you were hoping to find, right?"

Lucina shot her friend a puzzled look but as soon as she laid eyes on the cover, her face flushed an adorable shade of crimson. "H-How…?"

"Now I know for sure that it's the case," Robin confidently replied. "I won't pry, Lucina. Just do me a favour and return it whenever you're done, alright?"

The girl beamed, albeit a bit shyly, and took the book. "Thank you, Robin… it's… complicated as it is."

They spent the next half hour chatting about the world, their home in their world, and the match taking place the next day. As Lucina left, Robin chuckled.

 _´I'm glad she didn't ask_ _ **why**_ _I had Cordelia's "_ _How to Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight" book…´_

 _It was getting late. The match would be taking place at midday so she needed to head to bed in order to get enough sleep –_

 _The tactician stopped by her desk. Her notes, books, and documents about strategy, as well as her papers she had written down various strategies against Sheik, were sprawled all over the smooth wooden surface._

 _…She could sleep later. She had to finish devising a strategy against Sheik, not just for herself…_

 _/ "What an honour to receive from the famous master tactician. I'm looking forward to our next encounter then, Miss Robin."/_

…Sheik was looking forward to it, too. Robin wouldn't let him down!

Without a moment to spare, she sat down and reviewed her latest notes.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The next day was not kind to the ash-blonde. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Who knew it was near impossible to come up with a good strategy against Sheik? The sunlight stung her eyes as it filtered through the massive stain-glass windows that decorated the front of the mansion and illuminated the massive hall. Large monitors were affixed to the ceiling and currently displayed the matches taking place for the day, the first of which being Robin's.

The match was decided. Stage: Coliseum. Type: Team Battle, 2v2, 2 Stocks. Items: On.

She shifted nervously. There were only a few minutes left before the match would begin.

"Robin." She turned towards the approaching princess. "How are you feeling?"

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in thought. "Nervous… But confident, I'd say. How about you, Lucina? You look rather tired."

"I am…" she replied. "I didn't sleep well last night. Too many thoughts kept me up." The Ylissean princess managed a smile. "Don't worry about me; I will be fine."

"I'm sure you will be." A loud buzzing noise emitted throughout the building as a faint glow began to envelop the two. "We stick to our usual plan; you close in on the enemy team while I cover you from the rear and keep on lookout for items."

Lucina chuckled. "A sound plan. Anything I should know about the opposite team?"

"Stay alert of Sheik," Robin stated. "Your best option is to take him on on the ground: if he manages to get you into the air, he will be able to build up a good chunk of damage on you."

"Noted."

As the light fully engulfed the two, the main hall of the Smash Mansion was no longer around them. They stepped out onto the sandy grounds of the Coliseum, surrounded by spectators.

At the opposite side of the Coliseum, Sheik and Zelda appeared. The princess of Hyrule looked as calm as always, her features only softening as she met Lucina's gaze.

The cobalt-haired girl averted her eyes, Robin noted, but before she could ask, the countdown begun;

 **FIVE**

 **FOUR**

"We can do this, Lucina," the tactician tried to soothe. "They are crafty, but we have experience."

 **THREE**

 **TWO**

Lucina didn't reply. She poised to strike, twirling her sword and assuming a stance.

 **ONE**

 **GO!**

Lucina dashed towards her opponents, Sheik seemingly about to intercept – only for the Sheikah dodge out of the swordswoman's way and heading straight for—

 _´He's coming for me?!´_ A red warning flag went off at the back of Robin's head and she quickly flipped through her Fire Tome. "Arcfire!"

The fiery spark flew diagonally towards the ground and exploded into a pillar of flames just in time to stop the enigmatic warrior in his tracks.

Their eyes met as the fire slowly died out. "I am eager to see this special strategy of yours, Miss Robin. Have you learned from our previous encounter?"

Robin swooned at that. She cracked a nervous grin. "Yeah," she began, her opponent vanishing in a puff of smoke. She spun around and magically grabbed him as he reappeared before her. "I have."

Crimson eyed widened a little in surprise and the ash-blonde smiled – a small victory in her book – and threw the Sheikah upwards, following with a sword slash that arched upward and further launching Sheik higher.

She stepped back, noting her opponent quickly descending. "Nosferatu!"

The dark magic of her nefarious tome immediately trapped the blonde, slowly building up his damage taken.

He grunted. "T-This again…?"

"You're an agile warrior," said Robin. "One of my options to counter you is to keep you from moving. You rely on quick attacks and surprising your opponent by striking from his blind spot."

Sheik appeared amused, despite his face being mostly covered. "Well noted. I expect no less from the infamous tactician."

The Nosferatu-spell faded and Robin stepped forward, immediately grabbing her opponent and throwing him behind her as she readied her Fire Tome. "Arcfire!"

The fire exploded upon the contact with the blonde and trapped him in the fiery pillar long enough for the Ylissean to strike him with her Levin Sword. The magical blade sent the Sheikah tumbling backwards towards the middle of the stage—

 _´Now's my chance!´_

Robin hurriedly picked up her Thunder Tome, whispering the needed incantations to build up the magic needed for her strongest thunder spell. She watched Sheik intensively the entire time, making sure she could see him, ignoring the battle around her. Lucina was a capable woman – she could take care of herself if she needed to.

Sheik quickly got back up, meeting her eyes. His scarlet eyes widened – he realized what she was doing – and he jumped up to the now rising platforms that emerged from the Coliseum ground and disappeared from the tactician's sight.

 _´No!´_

The tome glowed; her spell was ready. Sheik was nowhere to be seen as Robin looked around –

Lucina launched across the arena and with a scream, was knocked out. The tactician quietly swore, her attention shifting over to the Hylian princess across the stage. She ran towards her, tome at the ready.

"I thought you were only interested in _me_."

Robin quivered. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and her knees were suddenly weak.

She turned around, meeting a familiar stare that had her heart skip a beat. Sheik watched her, seemingly amused, but did nothing.

This unnerved the tactician. Zelda wasn't doing anything either – they simply observed the Ylissean from opposite sides of the stage.

"Have you realized it yet?" the Sheikah inquired. Robin stared at him questionably, ready to defend herself from both sides. Then it hit her.

Lucina hadn't respawned yet.

"Looks like you finally realized it," Sheik commented. "I don't doubt Miss Lucina's strength, but it was clear that her heart wasn't in this. Careless moves wastes energy and hesitation clouds the mind."

The tactician swallowed hard. Two against one – assuming Lucina managed to knock out Zelda once, that'd make three stocks against two, with Sheik having taken enough damage to better launch him. He was an up-close fighter while the princess fought mostly from a distance with magic.

 _´I should save my Lightning spells for Zelda while Arcfire and Nosferatu will be saved for Sheik. I need to keep him away from me so I can coordinate attacks against Zelda – alternate my attention between the two – as if I was up against a swordsman and a mage.´_

"The way you focus is adorable." The sexy-as-hell voice made the Ylissean shiver with delight and fear simultaneously. "But don't forget that we won't sit idly by and wait."

Robin's heart nearly leapt out of her chest and she dodged to the side followed by a few slashes with her sword to prevent pursuit.

"Arcfire!" The small wall of fire would keep Sheik from attacking on the ground long enough for her to focus on Zelda—

" **Thoron!"**

—and unleased the full power of her Lightning Tome; the electrical energy beam zapped across the stage, hitting the Hylian and effectively knocking her out of the stage's boundaries.

"Impressive work, Miss Robin." The tactician spun around, startled, and was grabbed by the Sheikah.

Her heart raced. She was close – _so_ close – and looked straight into crimson eyes. Her face as warm, her throat became dry, and words wouldn't leave her mouth; she stuttered, her tactical mind wiped completely clean.

"Forgive me for this. I hate to do this to you."

Robin hadn't even processed what he had said before she was the unfortunate victim of a drop-kick, followed by a series of jabs and kicks that pushed her closer and closer to the edge of the stage.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

"I'm so sorry…" Lucina lamented. The match had been won by Zelda and Sheik – despite her best efforts, Robin had been to slow (in her own words) for the agile warrior and lost.

Back in the main hall of the mansion, the bluette saw on one of the couches, head hanging and buried in her hands. "I have no excuse. I know I'm better than this."

Robin placed a hand soothingly on her friend's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. Princess Zelda is stronger than she looks—"

"It wasn't because she was strong," Lucina stated. She turned to her friend, brow furrowed. "I know why this happened and…" Her voice trailed off. She shook her head. "Forget I said anything. I just need to clear my head."

Robin smiled at her. "I have some tea from back home, if you'd like. And if you do feel like telling me, I would be happy to lend you an ear."

The princess seemed to lighten up to that prospect and smiled, but her eyes quickly shifted over to the approaching Sheikah. He nodded in greeting.

"You two fought well," he said. "Don't think too hard on this, Miss Lucina."

The bluette averted her eyes and remained quiet. The Sheikah sighed and glanced over at the tactician.

"You impressed me, Miss Robin. You may not have won, but you have improved since last time; I honestly thought I would lose this one."

How could it suddenly be so hot in here? The ash-blonde fanned herself with the collar of her shirt and for some reason found it hard to look the man in the eyes. "T-Thank you. I mean, I would have won if you hadn't surprised me with that bomb…"

The young man seemed to smile behind the cloth. "It was because you had learned to keep me at a distance. My only option was to attack you from afar." A low chuckle had the tactician quivering. "You are becoming an increasingly dangerous opponent, Miss Robin. Your talents will be my defeat one day."

Her lips tightened to suppress a smile. "F-Flattery will get you nowhere…"

Another chuckle. By Naga, this man's voice was music to her ears. "I was only stating the truth. I'll see you around Miss Robin, Miss Lucina." He turned on his heel and left, only to stop again after a few steps. He peered over his shoulder. "Oh, and Miss Robin? You're kind of red in the face."

She nearly sputtered. Embarrassing as it was, she couldn't stay angry at the man as he chuckled lowly.

"I have an errand to run," Lucina curtly said and left without further ado. The tactician barely registered her words or fully realized her friend had left; her every thought consisted of Sheik and one thing was certain.

She wanted to get to know Sheik – she wanted to spend time with him outside of battle and learn about him, befriend him and kiss him—

Where had that thought come from?

Then again…Sheik had certainly left an impression on Robin. Her heart would race whenever he was near and he made her smile; even now the tactician was beaming.

She had to meet him again.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The following day, Robin was in a state of excitement and inner turmoil. She, a woman who had survived the horrors of wars, now lacked the courage to take a turn to the left where the corridor with Sheik's room was. She had managed to freshen up and worked up the courage to leave her room but now, as the moment of truth drew nigh, her legs refused to move.

 _´How hard can it be?!´_ she chastised. _´Just pay him a visit and ask him if he wants to go to the café!´_

The tactician sighed. "Coming up with a battle strategy is easier than this…"

How difficult could it be to simply ask a man if he wanted to have a cup of coffee or tea with you?

"Is everything alright?" The ash-blonde stiffened and whipped around to meet Zelda's sky-blue eyes. "You look a bit pale."

"I-I'm fine!" Robin exclaimed. "A-Actually, I w-was on my way to pay Sheik a visit!"

The Hylian seemed amused. "I wasn't aware Sheik had plans today."

"I-It was unplanned, rather…"

The princess softly giggled. "We share a room. Follow me, Miss Robin; I'm sure Sheik will be happy for your visit. Your name has been mentioned a lot in our conversations recently."

Heat spread across the Ylissean's face and her heart, like it often did, skipped a beat at that. "R-Really?"

"It would seem that my friend has taken an interest in you."

Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. Even if Zelda hadn't meant anything special with that (or had she?) it sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine and heat began to suffuse between her legs—

 _´Woah! Hold on now, Robin!´_

Her thoughts were immediately forgotten as she was allowed inside their room: it was a spacious area with a touch of royalty in its luxury furniture and décor. The main room was covered in a cobalt-and-gold carpet, the biggest window was of stained-glass, and the doors to the inhabitants' rooms were neatly distinguished with Zelda's being brighter while Sheik's being broodingly dark.

So impressed was the tactician that she was startled when the Hylian gently patted her shoulder. "Sheik will be out in a moment. Feel free to look around."

"Oh…Yes, thank you." Robin wanted to take a deeper look around, certainly, but something in the brunette's eyes kept her in place.

Zelda averted her eyes for a moment before she looked back. "Miss Robin…Have you perchance seen Miss Lucina recently?"

Well, that quirked her interest. "No, I can't say I have. Why do you ask, Miss Zelda?"

The princess sighed, expression somber. "I feel that she has avoided me since our match…If I wronged her, it's in my interest to make it up to her."

That _was_ interesting. Indeed, Lucina had seemed a bit off before their match.

Before she could further discuss this, however, she caught sight of the young man emerging from his room, approaching her. Robin's heart did a double take and she had to force herself from smiling like an idiot.

"It's a surprise to see you again, Miss Robin," Sheik greeted. "Can't get enough of me, can you?"

The tactician blushed, wanting to shriek. It was embarrassing yet exciting and positively sexy all at once.

At least Zelda could laugh about it.

She steeled herself. "I-I w-wanted to ask if…" She paused, trying to calm herself. "Do you wish to have a cup of coffee or perhaps tea with me this afternoon? I w-would love to get to know you better, Sheik."

The crimson-eyed warrior appeared surprised and looked over at Zelda briefly (and didn't she look happy?) before returning his attention to the Ylissean. "I wouldn't mind that. In fact, I've wanted to spend more time with you as well."

Could her face get any redder? This amount of blush couldn't be healthy.

"Do you wish to go right now? Unless, you have something to do at the moment, that is."

"No!" Robin exclaimed and caught herself. "I m-mean… No, I'm free today."

He chuckled. "Wonderful. Shall we go then, Miss Robin?"

"Gladly," she replied as cool as possible, ignoring the knowing smile she was receiving from the princess on the way out.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

"So, you and your tribe have sworn to protect the Royal Family?" Robin asked, curious. They had taken the scenic route through the gardens in a slow pace to have a pleasant discussion; Robin had shared her experiences with Chrom and the Shepherds, and the battles she had fought.

Sheik on the other hand had shared little, and even then it was vague or cryptic, but she had learned that he had a history with Zelda – a guardian of sorts – and the tribe of a shadow folk known as Sheikah had taught him everything he knew.

"Many ages ago, longer than many care to remember," he curtly replied.

"And…" The tactician paused, hesitant. "When did you begin to serve Zelda?"

The young man didn't answer at first. He looked away, seemingly unsure; then he stated, "A few years ago. She was in trouble, and I was in charge of taking care of her. Albeit it's a bit different…"

A bit different? She wasn't sure what Sheik meant with that, but the painful throb in her heart at the image of him with Zelda was unsettling.

Jealousy reared its ugly head. The two of them did share a room, even if they had separate bedrooms, but who knew what really went on behind locked doors? Sheik had mentioned earlier that he and Zelda had a special connection, but special _how_?

"Don't worry, Miss Robin," he said, his calming tone soothing the tactician. "The relationship between Zelda and I are only that of princess and guardian."

The ash-blonde nearly snapped her neck with how quick she turned to him. Had he read her mind? Were Sheikah able to do that?! Was he implying that he—

"You are fascinated with books, I've noticed," Sheik said, immediately steering the conversation elsewhere. "Are all books for strategies or are you interested in lore as well?"

She blushed and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Y-Yes… It's mostly about strategy and war tactics, but I own a small collection of Ylissean lore as well. As long as it stimulates my mind, I read it."

He chuckled at that. "I'm not surprised. I can imagine you sitting by your desk or lying in bed, reading deep into the night. It's quite cute."

Robin's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to ignore the last part of Sheik's sentence…and the way her body reacted to it.

Swallowing the small lump in her throat, she attempted to change the subject. "Well, at least you know about me…What about you? I know extremely little by comparison."

"Some things aren't meant to be told so early," he replied. "Or at all."

"You're a tough nut to crack, Sheik," the tactician stated with a playful grin.

"Perhaps, or maybe you're not asking the right questions. You're asking about my past, which I can't fault you for, but perchance you could ask about hobbies, or the like."

"Do you have any hobbies then, Sheik?"

He stared back at her, seemingly amused. "I'm a tough nut to crack. You figure it out."

She playfully slapped him on the arm and they shared a laugh. As stoic as he initially seemed to be, Sheik could joke around, it seemed.

 _´Heavens!´_ she thought, clasping a hand over her mouth as if preventing her thoughts forming into words spoken out loud. _´I_ _ **do**_ _like him. A lot.´_

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The café was foreign in design for many of the Super Smash Bros. participants, but it was oddly charming; the building was a pink-and-white decent sized structure with ample wooden tables for those who preferred to sit outside, while the inside was in a darker, yet cozy palette, with rows of booths and tables to accommodate many customers – and seeing how it was _the_ spot for a social outing, it was much needed.

Robin and Sheik had opted to sit outside in the shade, enjoying a cup of green tea.

Or at least enjoy it if you were Sheik; the tactician found it difficult to lean back and relax when the charming Sheikah was sitting directly in front of her, eyes affixed solely on her with that sharp, sexy gaze.

 _´Blasted hormones…´_

"The more I hear about your deeds, the more impressed I become," Sheik stated. "And, if I may be so bold, proud to have won against you."

She managed a small smirk. "It's a difference between leading an army and a 2-on-2 skirmish. I'm learning through trial and error."

He nodded. "Yes. You're a quick learner, Miss Robin. I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect strategy soon enough."

"Perhaps…" She sipped on her tea; the brief moment where she closed her eyes and tasted the soothing beverage allowed her to shut out Sheik and the effect he had on her body. It was bliss in its own way, though the tactician would be lying if she said that having the young man focus entirely on her wasn't satisfying.

Speaking of tea drinking, the ash-blonde peered down at Sheik's cup. "Aren't you going to drink it?"

"I'll wait a little longer. The tea is still too hot."

Made sense, she supposed, but he would have to drink it eventually, and when he did—

"You're not interested in the tea itself."

Robin's heart skipped a quick beat. She wasn't sure if she either blushed or blanched, managing only a weak "Huh?"

He chuckled softly at her. "I know you have wanted to see my face, Robin."

Okay, she was definitively blushing at this point. Sheik had addressed her by name only and his stare was intense, fixated.

"I…Uhm…"

He laughed. "You're not the first one."

"…Can you read minds?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"This is the second time I feel as if you can read my mind," Robin explained. "Can you? And if so, how?"

The blonde was quiet at first. "Yes, and no. Some of the Sheikah could. Majority of us are just good at reading people – many have asked to see my face before, I was just teasing you." He appeared to smile. "Thank you for confirming that you were interested."

Was her face on fire? Cause it felt as if she was about to combust. Ignoring Sheik's chuckle, Robin pulled up her hood, hiding her face. Could this get any worse?

"I'm glad you are, though," he said. She didn't look up at him. It was quiet, and then it was broken by a faint sigh, followed by a gulp. The tactician's dark eyes widened and she looked up—

She couldn't look away. Sheik put the cup down, a smile – warm, sexy, brilliant, and absolutely stunning – adorned his handsome face as he put down the cup.

"You know," he said. "I enjoy the tea they serve here."

Robin didn't reply. The image of Sheik's face burned into her eyes and brain, forever embedded in her mind until the end of time. It was more than she had imagined and her heart raced beneath her breast.

"At a loss for words, are we?" That smirk! It was unfathomably sexy and gorgeous. "I would imagine so. I haven't shown my face to anyone before."

If her hormones weren't acting up before, they certainly were now.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

Everything has to come to an end, but Robin didn't want their date – err, outing – to end just yet. They had stayed at the café longer than planned, and the sun was descending towards the horizon.

The trek back to the mansion had been tortuous; the Ylissean hadn't been able to cease thinking about Sheik's face (something the blonde had caught on to and teased about) despite the conversation going well.

"I had a great time today, Robin," the Sheikah stated. "I would like to do this again someday."

"M-Me too…" Of course she wanted to! She wanted more of this – this joy bringing, heart-melting state she was in – and it was clearly mutual. "How a-about tomorrow?"

"Oh." Robin's heart sank immediately. "Tomorrow is no good – I'm booked this entire week, I fear."

That wasn't very comforting. She had just gotten to spend time with him!

"Even the evenings?"

"I will be too tired by then, most of the time." He looked at her, dejected. "My apologies. I enjoyed this as much as you, but that's how things are. I'd be happy to do this again next week."

It wasn't that the tactician couldn't wait – it wasn't that she couldn't make it next week. She simply wanted to _be with_ him.

"It's getting late. Do you want me to accompany you to your room?"

Robin didn't register his words. She was upset – and felt pathetic for reacting so strongly about this – and she couldn't understand why.

"Robin? Should we go?"

Her eyes shot wide open and she whipped around to face the Sheikah—

He was close. Had she had any courage, she would've crossed the distance between them.

"Is everything alright, Robin? You look flushed."

Thousand thoughts ran through the Ylissean's mind as it reeled. There was much she wanted to tell him, as if she would never have this chance again, and without thinking, she uttered,

"Don't go!" She caught herself and lowered her voice. "Don't go."

"Robin, are you alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. It was warm to the touch. "Something burdens you."

Her heart did a double-take. This had taken an absurd turn.

Even more absurd as she met Sheik's gaze, cheeks hot and breath shallow.

"I like you, Sheik. I have for a while now." Her courage spent, she avoided his eyes and meekly shifted from one foot to the other. "…I like you a lot."

Her stomach flip-flopped anxiously when the Sheikah remained silent rather than answer her. Had she been too forward? Or perhaps wasn't she good-looking enough? Robin had always admired Sumia and Maribelle for their beauty while seeing herself as bland.

The blonde's hand moved up from the tactician's shoulder to her cheek, cupping it gently and guided her face up to meet crimson eyes again.

"I didn't think you would be so bold…but it makes me happy to hear you say that, Robin."

Her heart skipped a hopeful little beat.

"You are an interesting person, Robin. I admire your intellect, your pursuit for knowledge, and I find you to be… charming." Was he _blushing_? "I have thought of you for a while as well…and I like you a great deal, too."

Blink.

Was this a dream? It had to be. Or was it? The Ylissean couldn't believe it, but it had been said!

She swallowed, hard. "This…better not be some kind of joke. I don't appreciate to be made fun of."

"I have no reason to make fun of you, Robin. I meant what I said. I like you as well."

She beamed. Was this really happening?

"This could've gone smoother," the tactician admitted and giggled. "But I'm glad I told you this."

"As am I," Sheik replied. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"I would love your company for a while longer," she said, smiling. "You're such a gentleman, Sheik. I have a friend who could learn a thing or two from you."

And like that, the atmosphere was drastically changed. It was visible in Sheik's eyes and the way his body stiffened. He stepped back, his warm hand gone and returned to his side. "…Gentleman?"

She arched an eyebrow, heart sinking. "Y-Yes…? Did that offend you?"

"You—" He paused, reflecting for a moment. His eyes narrowed. "You don't know?"

"Know what? Did I say something wrong?"

Her stomach flip-flopped again.

"I only called you a gentleman because…well, no other man has been this kind to me. I only meant—"

The Sheikah rubbed his neck. "By Hylia…I see what's going on. This is…embarrassing, to say the least. You thought I was…"

What was he talking about? "What do you mean, Sheik?"

"Robin," he began, his tone serious. "I am a woman."

Suddenly, the world around her was beginning to spinning.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

"How are you feeling?"

The ash-blonde was sitting at the edge of Sheik's bed, burying her head in her hands. The Sheikah had brought her a cup of tea (brought from her homeland) and put it on the nightstand in the hopes that it would calm the tactician down.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling," Robin honestly replied. "Confused is a good start, I guess."

Sheik sighed. "I am sorry…My appearance may be deceiving, but I thought everyone knew. I may not display much femininity, but I thought it was common knowledge for someone like yourself."

"I guess one really shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Robin half-joked, forcing a fake laugh. "No. I didn't know. I honestly believed you to be a man."

"My apologies. It wasn't my intention to deceive you."

"You didn't!" Robin quickly exclaimed. "It was I who didn't found it out beforehand. I mean, if I had asked someone, I would've known."

Silence. The tactician stared at the floor while the Sheikah leaned against the doorway (likely to give her space) with crossed arms.

"I'm sorry," the ash-blonde blurted out. "Because of my error, I have ruined everything."

The other woman took a step closer. "Unfortunately for you, I am a woman. Does that bother you?" She paused a moment. "I still like you, Robin. That hasn't changed."

"I- … I don't know. I mean, in some countries, I've read, it's perfectly natural and not uncommon… I m-mean, by the gods, I _know_ someone who is also into women… or at least one in p-particular…" She shivered. "So I'm n-not against the _idea_ of same-sex couples –"

A hand cupped her cheek and brought her head up as their lips crashed together. The contact sent a warm spark through Robin's body and she allowed the blonde's tongue to slip past her lips and into her mouth.

When she pulled back, the tactician could only stare back with glassy eyes.

"And how do you feel about that? And about the thought of us?"

"….That was… inconclusive…Try again."

Sheik's lips curved into a smirk and she leant back in, claiming soft lips. Robin kissed back; it felt right, for the lack of a proper term, and she pulled her closer, pulling her to bed…

 **X.x.X.x.X**

Things had escalated quite a bit.

Clothes had been shed and forgotten on the floor around the dark bed as the two danced the oral tango, never breaking apart even as they hurriedly undid their hair and allowed blonde and blanche-white fall freely down each other's backs.

The warrior pulled back, looming over the tactician who was laying on the bed, and gave Robin a chance to fully appreciate her lover's form; Sheik was slim but toned, her body evidently that of a warrior's with strong arms and legs, and abs that made the ash-blonde's mouth water. The Sheikah's breasts were likely a C-cup, the breast-bindings she always wore doing a good job at making it seem as though she was a man.

Robin caught her heart in her throat, heat suffusing between her legs as she met the blonde's hungry gaze.

That was all the time she was given before the crimson-eyed woman pounced her.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The Sheikah nipped at the tactician's neck, drawing out a long, low moan from the ash-blonde. The warrior's hands found her breasts and altered between cupping them and tweaking rosy nipples.

Robin quivered, a string of moans escaping her throat. Her mind reeled from the steady assault on her senses, but she didn't want Sheik to stop. She wanted more – more of this feeling, more of **her** – and silently begged as she arched back and offered more of her body to the blonde.

The Sheikah slid down the Ylissean's naked body to take a nipple into her mouth while one hand shifted to roll and pinch its twin. She suckled and bit down on it, enjoying the way her lover writhed beneath her.

Pleasure engulfed them. Robin raked a hand down Sheik's back just to cling onto something as her body moved seemingly on its own. The warrior's skin was as if taunt against her own, strong muscles, developed from years of training, tensed and noticeable abs pressed up against her silken skin.

By Naga, she was wet! Heat and pressure coiled between her loins as the Sheikah nipped and tugged, playing with her malleable mounds of flesh.

Sheik's free hand slid down between their bodies, past the small triangle of blanche curls, and brushed Robin's sweetspot before dipping her fingers against wet heat, causing the tactician to let out a high-pitched moan.

When the blonde stopped, the Ylissean looked down, meeting the Sheikah's hungry gaze. As if asking for permission and Robin granting it, Sheik rose back up and claimed her lips. Their heated tango was punctuated by brief coos and mewls from the tactician as her partner teased her feminine channel and curled against velvety walls that clamped down wantonly on talented fingers.

When Sheik pulled away she received a curious stare and a whimper that soon changed as the blonde planted hot, wet kisses along the curve of Robin's collarbone, between her breasts, her stomach, down towards—

" _Sheik…!"_ Was that _her_ voice? It was shrill, thick with want – a sound she wasn't aware she was capable of producing.

Her voice became throatier as a clever tongue lapped circuits around a sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of Robin's slit, delicious satisfaction causing her eyes to roll back in her head and toes curling as the heat and pressure threatened to snap.

Another string of moans escaped her throat and the tactician quivered, grabbing a handful of the Sheikah's long, blonde tresses and kept her head firmly between creamy thighs. The crimson-eyed woman didn't seem to mind, eagerly lapping up wet excitement.

The track of time had been lost – it could have been minutes or even an hour for all they knew – and the pressure and heat finally snapped.

The tactician threw her head back and gasped, followed by a drawn-out moan as her pleasure-receptors were overloaded from the steady assault, electric pleasure spreading from neuron to neuron. The Sheikah licked up her excitement and wouldn't slow down, allowing Robin to ride out her orgasm and milk as much of it as she could before she finally saw stars.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

"I'm sorry."

The tactician looked up at the Sheikah. "For what?"

"I hadn't meant for this to happen so soon. I like you, Robin; I want more out of this."

She chuckled. "That feeling is mutual, Sheik. And don't be sorry, I wanted this just as much as you did."

The Sheikah didn't reply. An arm curved around the ash-blonde and pulled her close until their lips met, sealing them together.

Robin pulled back. "So…" she began. "Our relationship is quite established, isn't it?"

Sheik chuckled. "That's one way of putting it. I'm glad, though."

"As am I." She stole a quick kiss, her lips curving neatly upwards into a grin. "I believe I have the perfect strategy against you now to tip the scales."

"Hm?" Sheik eyes her partner curiously, the knowing smile her only warning as the tactician straddled her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for making time to read this.**

 **I'm going to be absolutely blunt and try to keep this short: Once February kicks in, I will put Fanfiction aside.**

 **Why? It's been a long, fun run, but it has costed me a lot of my time, and I'm finally going to pursue my dreams and focus on writing a lightnovel – maybe even a webcomic, amongst other stuff – and dedicate my time to those projects. It's been on my mind for a few years now, and I've procrastinating it for at least 2-3 years.  
I enjoy writing fanfiction, and it has helped me tremendously – Supreme Distraction, my long-term beta-buddy, have been especially helpful and I couldn't be happier to have been given tips from her.**

 **Updates will come, albeit not particularly often. Some of you will be displeased since a lot of stories aren't finished, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't delay this any longer.**

 **So I just wanted you all to know what's going to happen, why it's happening, and thank you for your understanding. It has been a fun ride!**

 **I want to thank you all – everyone who favourited and followed me, everyone who left feedback and** _ **constructive**_ **criticism, and all of you who have enjoyed my stories in general. You guys are just awesome. Fucking thank you for this.**

 **I will see you around. Take care, and stay awesome!**

 **For those of you who feel like raging, especially a certain Mr. 4-Face; Go step on a lego. :)**

 **-Grim**


End file.
